Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to roll off trailers and their container lifting systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a roll off trailer frame and two trolley assemblies for lifting a container onto the trailer.
Background Information
Roll off trailers are known in the art and include a frame having a forward end having a hitch attachment for attaching to a tractor vehicle and a rear end including ground engaging wheels and a suspension assembly for engaging a road surface. The roll off trailers include a tabletop capable of pivoting upwards to draw a container stored or disposed in a grounded position onto the table frame and hauled away when the trailer is connected to the tractor vehicle.
Conventionally known roll off trailers are constructed from heavy steel. The steel construction is ordinarily assumed necessary to support the weight of the containers hauled on a tabletop. Further, conventional hydraulic systems operate in an inefficient manner ordinarily setting a container near the middle of the frame during transport.